Why
by vampireacademygirl65
Summary: Dimitri leaves rose but not for Tasha sorry i suck at summaries this is my first fanfci please read it is really good
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

roses pov

Why did he leave? Why am i not enough for him i thought that he loved i guess i was wrong and now i'm sitting here crying and since when does Rose Hathaway cry i guess that when he left me he took all my strength with him but i can't do this i can't let it get the better of me.

so, i got up and walked to Lissa's room 'i guess it is time to come clean' i knocked on her door and within 30 seconds she was standing in front of me. " Rose have you been crying",  
>she asked me. "can i come in i'll tell you everything inside", she looked at me with a worried look but let me in."okay now that your in side are you gonna tell me what is going on?, Liss asked me.<br>"okay as you know Dimitri was my mentor and is now gone, she nodded her head, anyway we weren't just student mentor we are in love well at least i thought we were but i was the only one to feel that way and now that he is gone i don't know what to do", i said and yet again i started crying what is up with all this crying and immeditaly she wrapped her arms around me. " ohmy god Rose i'm so sorry i don't know what to say i just wish you would have told me sooner", Lissa said. "i know i'm sorry i didn't tell you sooner", i said. "it's okay i understand why you didn't tell me sooner, but it all mkaes sense with the way you guys looked at eachother but what doesn't make sense is him leaving", she said " that's what im trying to figure out" i said. "wait dimitri did give me this today to give to you when i see you", she said handing Rose a letter.

_Roza,_

_If your reading this i'm already gone. please understand that i am doing this for you. you need to live a real life not one of secrets and lies. but please always know that i love you more then you will ever know and i always will. but please move on and forget about me it is what's best for you_

_love_

_Dimirti._

and yet again i started crying and haned the letter off Lissa and she read it and she was done she pulled me into a hug and told me that everything was going to be okay. i really hope she is right.

sorry that chapter was so short this is my first fanfiction. please review


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

First i would like to thank every one who reviewed it makes me feel hapy so here is chapter 2 enjoy

summary for chapter 2: 5 years later Rose is dating Andre (in my story he is still alive) and everything is going great she is finally over so she thinks but what happens when he shows up will she take him back or she stay with Andre.

"Rose!, get up we're gonna be late Liss will kill us if we are late", Andre screamed see me and Andre have been together for 3 years now it would have been longer but it took me longer then i thought to get over Dimitri, but i finally did it and i'm really happy with Andre. "Geez Andre calm down your no afraid of your little sister are you", i asked giving him a sly smile. so when we got to Lissa's Christain tells me she is in the kitchen and as i am walking through the dinning room to get to the kitchen i see five places set but there is only four of us well i guess i'll have to ask Liss what's going on. "hey Liss why iis there five place settings on the table when there is only four of us here did you forget how to count" i asked with a smile. " no, miss smarty pants Dimitri is back and i invited him to dinner being polite" she said calmly. " YOU WHAT!,HOW COULD YOU INVITE HIM AFTER WHAT HE DID TO ME OR DO YOU NOT CARE, i yelled. "Rose, calm down he called me and asked if he could come over because he wanted to apolgize to you so i said yes please forgive me" she pleaded. "fine ,but don't do it again, okay" i said. "okay i promise" she said as she pulled me into a hug. then i went in to one of the many rooms in her house and sat down on the couch a few seconds later i heard someone come in and sit down next to and wrap their arms around i looked and saw Andre and leaned up more so i could kiss him and that soon turned in to a make out session that was interupted by Lissa. "oh sorry,uhh foods ready", she sttutred.

"Roza" i froze right there in my spot no it can't be him please don't let it be him i turned and saw those beautiful brown eyes oh my god what am i saying he broke my heart i got over him and i'm in love with Andre. " so, i see you don't waste anytime' he said coldly."excuse me but weren't you theone that told me tomove so that's what i did it's not my problem that your angry listened to you if you didn't want me to move then you shouldn't have told me to, or better yet not leave but you did so you have no say i no my life anymore nor do i want you to be in life anymore", said just as cold as he did. " when i told you to move on i didnt mean for you throw yourself at the first person that would give you the time of day", he said even more coldly then before. and that did it i took i step fforward then my fist connected with his face and he feel backwards. "don't ever talk to like that again and when you get up i want you to get out and never come back because you mean nothing to me now i love Andre not you and to tell you the truth i don't know why i ever liked you", i said coldly.

theres chapter 2 i hoped you liked it please review


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

I'm sorry i haven't updated in awhile i just got busy and wasn't able to update but i'll try not to take so long next time when i update

okay so here is chapter 3 enjoy

previously from chapter 2

_"when i told you to move on i didn't for you to throw yourself at the first person that would give you the time of day" he said that did it i took i step forward and my fist connected with his face and he fell backwards. "don't ever talk to like that again and when you get up i want you to get out and never come back because you mean nothing to me now i love Andre not you and to tell you the truth i don't know why i ever liked you", i said coldly._

Chapter 3

rose's pov

"Rose can we talk please" Dimitri said

"didn't i tell you to leave or did getting punched in the face effect your hearing because you can either walk out that door by yourself or i will make sure you leave which would you like", i said coldly.

"neither i would like to talk to you please Roza just listen", he said

"sorry that's not a option and don't call me that it is Guardain Hathaway to you do you understnad me so now leave on your own or i will force to leave", i said just as cold as before.

"fine i'll leave but know i won't give up trying to get you back" he said as he turned slowly and walked to the door.

"i really wish you would because i don't want you" i yelled as he opened the door then he froze when he heard what i said and turned around and walked towards me.

" is that what you really want?" he said

" that is what she said so you can leave now" said Andre coming up next to me and wrapped an arm around my waist then i looked at dimitri and saw a flash of anger and jealously go across his face and his eyes then it quickly dissapeared and he quickly put his guardian mask back on.

"i didn't ask you i aksed Ro- Guardian Hathaway" he said to Andre in a tone i didn't recongnize.

"first, don't talk to him like that and yes that is what i want" i said coldly.

"fine if thats what you want" he said as he turned and walked out the door.

" are you okay?", Andre asked me with a worried look on his face.

"yeah i'm fine no need to worry" i said then turned to kiss him

**So theres chapter 3 i hoped you liked feel free to give me any ideas you might have and please review the more reviews i get the more i want to write**


	4. Chapter 4

sorry i havent updated in a while so here is chapter 4

perviously from chapter 3

"_Rose can we talk please" Dimitri said_

_"didn't i tell you to leave or did getting punched in the face effect your hearing because you can either walk out that door by yourself or i will make sure you leave which would you like", i said coldly._

_"neither i would like to talk to you please Roza just listen", he said_

_"sorry that's not a option and don't call me that it is Guardain Hathaway to you do you understnad me so now leave on your own or i will force to leave", i said just as cold as before._

_"fine i'll leave but know i won't give up trying to get you back" he said as he turned slowly and walked to the door._

_"i really wish you would because i don't want you" i yelled as he opened the door then he froze when he heard what i said and turned around and walked towards me._

_" is that what you really want?" he said_

_" that is what she said so you can leave now" said Andre coming up next to me and wrapped an arm around my waist then i looked at dimitri and saw a flash of anger and jealously go across his face and his eyes then it quickly dissapeared and he quickly put his guardian mask back on._

_"i didn't ask you i aksed Ro- Guardian Hathaway" he said to Andre in a tone i didn't recongnize._

_"first, don't talk to him like that and yes that is what i want" i said coldly._

_"fine if thats what you want" he said as he turned and walked out the door._

_" are you okay?", Andre asked me with a worried look on his face._

_"yeah i'm fine no need to worry" i said then turned to kiss him_

Chapter 4

Dpov

I can't believe Roza is with that guy, yeah i know i told her to move but i didnt expect her to throw her self at the first guy she saw and of course it had to be her best friends brother. But they wont be together for long i'll make sure of it.

RPOV

"are you sure your okay" Andre asked me as we pulled out of the kiss.

"honestly i'm not sure i mean where does he get off coming back here and yelling at me for moving on, he is the one that left not me so why does he have to do this " i said.

"no worries he is just jealous cause your happy with someone that isnt him" he said as he kissed me then we interupted by someone coughing.

"easy there guys try not swollow eachothers faces" christian said with sarcasm dripping off every word.

"ugh christian you really shouldnt be talking with the you and lissa go at it and trust me i know all of it cause i get pulled in her head a lot" i said and he blushed, flipped me off then walked away.

"ar guys ever nice to eachother" Andre asked

"nope" i said popping the p

"hey Rose come on a date with me tonight" Andre said

"okay where we going" i said smiling.

"that you will have to find out later" he said walking out of the room.

4 hours later

"rose are you ready to go" andre said

"yea lets go" i said and we walked out and got in his car and he took us to some place in the middle of no where but when we got out of the car i noticed there was a table and candles in the distance so we walked over to the table and he pulled out my chair for and i sat but he didnt sit.

"what are doing" i asked raisng my eyebrows at him.

" there is some thing i want to ask you, then he got down on one knee and pulled a little box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal a ring " Rose Hathaway will you marry me"...

so there is chapter 4 i hoped u liked it.


	5. Chapter 5

Previously on Why

_"Rose Hathaway will you marry me..." Andre asked_

**RPOV**

"I. I.. yes, yes I'll marry you" I said. He smiled widely at me and put the ring on my finger. Then he picked me up and kissed me.

Then we went back to the car and drove home. I went upstairs to shower and change when my phone started to ring.

"Hello" I said

"Why did you leave the house so suddenly and what did you say to Dimitri to make him leave?" Lissa said

"I went on a date with Andre and I told the truth which he didn't want to hear" I told her

"Oh what happened on your date?" she asked

"He asked me to marry him and I said yes" I explained

"What!" she exclaimed "Really thats great"

"I know it really is" I said honestly.

"What are you going to say to Dimitri when he finds out?" she asked.

"Nothing" I told

"Why?"

"It's none of his business i don't have to explain my life to him" I told her.

"Okay she said. Then we hung up and i took a shower and crawled into bed with Andre who was already asleep.

THE NEXT DAY STILL IN RPOV

"Rose!, come on get up Lissa wants us to come over" Andre said waking me up I groaned and got out of bed and went to the bathroom to get ready. Then we went Lissa's when we got there I saw an unfamilar car in her driveway.

"Liss who's- What are you doing here" I said venomously

"Hey Rose Let me see the ring" Lissa said coming into the room and stopping Dimitri from saying anything. I lifted up my hand to show her the ring.

"Oh my god thats beautiful" she gushed

"I know it really is, isn't it" I said.

"yeah" she said

"You're getting married ?" Dimitri asked surprised


End file.
